


Грандиозное предложение

by diesnefasti, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And a murder of course, Angst, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, ForceSkype, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, They both need a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Впервые в жизни Кайло почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, опекаемым, любимым. Если именно так выглядит любовь, то он не хочет останавливаться.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (G – PG-13)





	Грандиозное предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grand Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408498) by [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire). 



> Количество слов в оригинале: 4401 слово.  
>   
> Беты [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg), [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Прошел год с момента битвы на Крэйте — год перегруппировки, восстановления и укрепления позиций. Теперь, когда шестеренки военной машины крутились слаженно, Сопротивление стало не более чем случайной песчинкой, попавшей в идеально смазанный механизм. Это был год, за который Первому Ордену удалось укрепить позиции, распространить свое влияние и установить неожиданный баланс между двумя его основными лидерами.

Первоначальная обостренность в отношениях между Кайло Реном и Армитажем Хаксом по большей части исчезла.

Кайло потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы по-настоящему заметить Хакса, но стоило только начать, и остальное пришло само собой. Сдержанное уважение. Очарование. Влечение. Рен не ожидал такого развития событий, когда решил оставить амбициозного генерала в живых и держать при себе, но не пожалел об этом. Вообще-то, совсем даже наоборот.

Хакс вписался в новые реалии без особых осложнений, и со временем его едкое, горькое отношение превратилось в постоянное, надежное, вызывающее присутствие рядом с ним. Кайло начал с нетерпением предвкушать их разговоры, начал наслаждаться сходством образа мыслей и талантом Хакса постоянно генерировать новые идеи. В спальне тоже — Рен имел не слишком много опыта для сравнения, но секс был великолепным, а Хакс, хоть проявлял некоторую придирчивость, старался ему угодить. 

Постепенно Кайло стал осознавать, что Хакс не только достойный соперник и человек, родственный ему по духу, но и что он, возможно, единственный, кто увидел его суть и принял таким, какой он есть, не оглядываясь на его попытки стать кем-то другим. Впервые в жизни Кайло почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, опекаемым, любимым. Если именно так ощущалась любовь, то он не хотел останавливаться. 

Запланированное им предложение нельзя было назвать иначе как грандиозным. Его гранд-маршал заслуживал подобного жеста после того, каким, мягко сказать, неидеальным было его повышение — через неделю после Крэйта, словно запоздалая мысль, словно проверка, хватит ли у Хакса характера, чтобы командовать (и хватило, о, еще как хватило). Первому Ордену торжество тоже пошло бы только на пользу. Кайло продумал все, до мельчайших деталей. Все должно было пройти идеально — демонстрация единства их руководства, укрепление морального духа в массах, попытка сделать Хакса таким же счастливым, как Кайло. 

Перенаправить поток ресурсов для создания небольшого, скрытого от глаз Хакса резерва оказалось сложнее, чем Рен предполагал, — ничто не могло ускользнуть от второго человека в Ордене. Но с помощью нескольких офицеров, почитавших за честь быть у Верховного лидера на хорошем счету, ему все-таки удалось. Вскоре у него было все, что нужно.

Выбранная планета располагалась достаточно далеко, чтобы обезопасить их от любых внезапных налетов Сопротивления, и обладала живописными пейзажами. Рабочее расписание Хакса заранее тихонько подчистили. Одно только кольцо стоило целое состояние, и доставка его на борт втайне от гранд-маршала стала настоящим подвигом орденской контрразведки, которым Кайло особенно гордился.

Хакс был неестественно тих во время путешествия вместе с Кайло в маленьком шаттле на поверхность планеты и в кои-то веки не ставил под вопрос надуманную необходимость их присутствия здесь. На его лице не отразилось ни толики удивления, когда они вошли в красивое бунгало, он не прервал невозмутимого молчания, пока они шли по комнатам и остановились на залитом солнцем балконе с видом на озеро — почти точную копию того, что на Набу, если верить результатам тщательных изысканий Кайло. 

Затем каменная маска Хакса наконец-то дала трещину, но восторга под ней не оказалось. Просто горькая ухмылка. 

— Что ж. Милее, чем я ожидал.

Ожидал? Кайло чертыхнулся. Конечно, ничто не прошло незамеченным — он абсолютно бесполезен по части всяких ухищрений, но, по крайней мере, он надеялся впечатлить Хакса…

Хакс засмеялся. Тем самым ломаным, злым смехом, которого Кайло не слышал уже больше года. 

— Вы думали, что я не замечу, как вы планируете что-то у меня за спиной, Верховный лидер? Объединившись с моими конкурентами? Снимая с меня обязанности?

Кайло застыл. Так вот, значит, _как_ выглядели его приготовления со стороны? Хакс окинул ироническим взглядом красоты природы, мягкую обивку кресел на балконе и дорогую бутылку в охладителе.

— Если честно, я ожидал публичной казни, но, думаю, вы слишком трусливы, чтобы так поступить.

Рен не понял: 

— Что… Да с чего бы мне… почему ты вообще…

— О, вы что же, ждете благодарности? Ну спасибо, что великодушно отправили в ссылку!

Кайло в замешательстве шагнул вперед, подняв руки, чтобы успокоить его… и застыл. Нож гадюкой скользнул в ладонь Хакса — Кайло считал, что тот перестал носить его при себе месяцы назад.

— Хакс… Хакс, перестань. Это не… Я не… — Кайло остановился и поглубже вдохнул, — не собираюсь отсылать тебя. Я хочу…

— Убить меня? — выплюнул Хакс одновременно с тем, как Рен закончил:

— …чтобы ты вышел за меня.

Пальцы Хакса судорожно сжали рукоятку. Кайло ждал облегченного вздоха, ждал, что лицо любовника расслабится, ждал звона стали, ударяющейся о пол… Но внезапно нож полетел ему в голову, и только рефлексы помогли сбить его с траектории — не причинив вреда, острие вонзилось в арку за плечом Кайло. 

— Хакс?!

— Пошел ты! — Хакс был в ярости. Будто бешеный зверь с пеной у рта. Год спокойствия стремительно разорвало в клочья в этот странный момент дикой вспышки гнева. Кайло не узнавал своего гранд-маршала.

— Да лучше стать изгнанником, чем подвергнуться такому унижению! Но конечно же, тебя ничто не остановит, ты заберешь у меня последнюю…

— Унижению?! — постарался перекричать этот бред Кайло. — Ты станешь моим мужем, моим соправителем, моим…

— Твоим трофеем, — Хакс оперся спиной на балконные перила, потянувшись руками к горлу в защитном жесте. У Кайло разбилось сердце, когда он вспомнил почему. Прошел год. Хакс так и не забыл.

— Ты отобрал у меня все, над чем я трудился много лет, — пробормотал Хакс, по его лицу потекли слезы, — мой авторитет, мою преданность Ордену… мои достижения, мое свободное время, все. И теперь ты хочешь забрать последний осколок моей свободы, последнюю каплю уважения моих людей…

Слова отдавались эхом у Кайло в голове, зрение поплыло. 

— Я думал, тебе понравилось работать вместе.

— У меня не было выбора. Ты же не спускал с меня глаз, боясь, что я начну строить тебе козни. 

— _Ты_ лег со _мной_ в постель!

— Ради выживания я делал вещи и похуже, Верховный лидер.

Эти слова ранили Кайло, будто удар тяжелым камнем. Глаза защипало — на них выступили горячие слезы, смывая розовую дымку, что застилала ему взгляд, мешая трезво смотреть на мир последние несколько месяцев. Все было ненастоящим. Все выражения привязанности Хакса были ненастоящими.

Хакс был сломлен, его разбивали так часто, что уже невозможно было собрать обратно — крошащаяся оболочка, склеенная лишь мечтами о власти и наваждениями о причитающемся ему по праву рождения. То, что Брендол начал, Кайло завершил в тот день над Крэйтом. Хакс не любил его, никогда не любил.

*** 

Хакс ожидал сокрушающей хватки невидимой руки на горле, ожидал, что нож, воткнувшийся в стену, взовьется и вонзится в его тело… Но ничего не случилось. После нескольких секунд тишины он осмелился поднять взгляд. 

Кайло Рен стоял с таким видом, будто внутри у него что-то сломалось. Ну, он всегда выглядел так, словно кто-то ломает его, не прекращая, начиная с самого детства. Хакс припомнил, когда он в последний раз видел подобное выражение на этом лице — ярость и чувство утраты, как два осколка, которые никак не сложатся вместе, а сквозь трещины сочатся проблески безумия. Это было, когда Кайло очнулся в разрушенном тронном зале «Супримаси». И вот опять.

Хакс закусил губу и медленно стал считать вдохи, чтобы успокоиться. Грудь сковал ледяной страх, как только он прокрутил в памяти недавние минуты. Все очень плохо. Он запаниковал и полностью раскрыл свои карты. Теперь у Рена больше не было причин оставлять его в живых…

— В буфетной запасов хватит на неделю, — Рен неожиданно махнул дрожащей рукой, указывая на дом. Хакс моргнул, удивленный внезапной сменой темы, но Рен продолжил:

— Столько времени я хотел дать… нам, — он покачал головой, последнее слово вышло едва слышным. А затем он поднял голову, дрожь исчезла, голос вновь стал уверенным, а тон — официальным:

— У тебя есть увольнительная — воспользуйся ею. Я ожидаю, что через неделю ты вернешься к своим обязанностям.

А потом он ушел — звуки тяжелых шагов гулко отдавались на мраморном полу, затем послышался хруст гравия с посадочной площадки, рев двигателей. И все.

Хакс остался наедине с лучами солнца, падающими на его вспотевшую спину, нежным плеском волн, трелями птиц — и без единой идеи, почему он, черт побери, все еще жив.

***

Хакс сомневался, что в конце отведенной ему недели за ним действительно прилетит шаттл. Но он прилетел, и абсолютно ничто не намекало, что что-то не так. Пилот поприветствовал его по-прежнему — как вышестоящего офицера. Штурмовики по-прежнему беспрекословно подчинялись его приказам. Его пропуска и коды доступа по-прежнему работали. Его личная каюта по-прежнему находилась на командном уровне.

Затем настал вечер, и от Рена так и не поступило традиционного вызова в покои Верховного лидера. Раньше они вместе пробегались по накопившимся за день отчетам, разрабатывали стратегию на будущее, пропускали по стаканчику чего-нибудь крепкого. Добирались до постели или имели друг друга прямо на столе — по настроению. Иногда даже не доходило до секса — либо Хакс был слишком усталым, либо Рен слишком угрюмым, — и все заканчивалось тем, что на следующее утро они просыпались на диване: во вчерашней одежде, прижавшись друг к другу, под покрывалом, которого вечером здесь не было и которое теперь укутывало их обоих. А датапады валялись возле их ног.

Хакс поразмыслил, не заявиться ли самому, без приглашения. Ну да, он не собирался выходить за Рена, но разве они не могут продолжать трахаться? Однако, стоило ему переступить порог, как его внимание привлек дроид модели ID9, застывший на повороте коридора к дверям апартаментов гранд-маршала. Красный огонек встретил вопросительный взгляд Хакса немигающе нагло, явно не намереваясь подчиняться его приказам. Хакс вернулся в свои покои.

Поисковый дроид повадился сопровождать его на совещаниях и следовать за ним по пятам назавтра и в последующие дни, тихонько жужжа и наблюдая. Постоянно наблюдая. Записывая все. 

Хакс понимал, что это означает. Возможно, Рен и не хочет больше держать его при себе, но это не значит, что ему доверяют. Уж тем более не после случившегося в том доме. Хакс вздрогнул, вспомнив все это великолепие, роскошь и комфорт. Рен что, правда подумал, что этим сможет купить его любовь?

Будто ему нужно… Хакс приказал себе прекратить. Нельзя давать волю подобным мыслям. Он запретил себе потакать этой слабости. Он жив исключительно потому что еще полезен Рену, лучше это хорошенько усвоить. Вот то, что больше всего ранило его в проклятом предложении, — что для Рена оно было всего лишь частью плана. Последняя соломинка, что сломила бы спину Хакса, — наглядная демонстрация смиренной лояльности на безымянном пальце. Рен плевать хотел на его чувства, а Хакс был идиотом, что вообще позволил им зародиться. К кому — к Рену? К человеку, который однажды убьет его, и глазом не моргнув? 

Как-то раз, после тяжелого дня, Хакс, с жуткой головной болью, схватился за бластер и вдребезги разнес клятого дроида. Наутро его место занял другой.

Но эти зловещие маленькие засранцы никогда не следовали за ним в каюту, а это значило, что в ней, вероятнее всего, установлена прослушка. Чисто из вредности Хакс перенаправил поток из покоев Рена на свой пад и даже не попытался замести следы. Пусть Рен отведает своего же лекарства. Хакс знал, что должен быть выше этого, но все равно включал пад, наблюдая за Верховным лидером из темноты своей каюты, ночью, в одиночестве. Ожидая, что связь вот-вот оборвут, что на него накричат. Чего угодно. 

Но по какой-то причине Рен не делал с этим абсолютно ничего. Может, ему было все равно. Картинка оставалась на экране, час за часом показывая, как Рен медитирует, ест, пялится в стену. Тоже один.

Пока однажды вечером шаблон не сменился. 

Рен был на пути из освежителя в кровать. Мокрые волосы, чуть вьющиеся на концах, оставляли капли воды на мягком черном халате, подаренном Хаксом в начале их отношений. «А были отношения?» — насмешливо спросил себя Хакс. Внезапно Рен остановился и повернулся к стене. 

Он выглядел удивленным и шевелил губами. Хакс проверил камеры со всех ракурсов, но так и не нашел посетителя — в апартаментах никого не было, как не было и терминала на стене, на которую пристально смотрел Рен. Лишь голая стена — и Рен с ней говорил. 

Хакс выставил звук на максимум. 

— Да у тебя талант появляться в минуты моей слабости, — сказал Рен. На секунду Хаксу показалось, что обращаются к нему, — но взгляд Верховного лидера был устремлен куда-то вдаль и казался… недоумевающим?

Затем наступила пауза, словно Рен слушал ответ.

— Может, я просто был счастлив. 

За неимением других логических объяснений, Хакс решил, что это какая-то очередная форсъюзерская магия. Должно быть, Рен разговаривал с кем-то через Силу, и только что он закатил глаза, реагируя на собеседника. 

— Мне не нравится править. Просто… доволен жизнью — для разнообразия. Я тоже не знаю, почему продолжаю видеть тебя. 

А затем, к вящему изумлению Хакса, Рен рассмеялся. Наклонил голову. Потрогал край воротника халата и разгладил складку пальцами.

— Да, согласен, лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Это был подарок. 

На последних словах его голос стал мягче и тише. Хакс не знал, в чем причина таких сантиментов, но эта интонация исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, глаза Рена блеснули, и он поморщился в ответ на что-то, слышное только ему.

— Не позволяй себе обмануться надеждой, — иронично и резко произнес он. — Это был всего лишь расчет, как и все остальное.

Ошеломленный горечью его тона, Хакс задумался, когда в последний раз Рену дарили что-то просто так. Не в качестве уступка, взятки или средства для достижения целей… Но Рен уже продолжил диалог.

— Ты… хорошо выглядишь, — уголки его губ приподнялись в хитрой улыбке. — Не совсем джедайский наряд.

Хакс чуть не выронил датапад. Джедаи? Рен болтал, нет, погодите-ка, _плакался в гребаную жилетку_ девчонке-джедаю — герою Сопротивления? Рука Хакса уже дернулась к интеркому, чтобы вызвать охрану, но следующие слова остановили его.

— Сейчас что, _все_ играют свадьбы?

Ревность в голосе Рена неожиданно ранила, но, прежде чем Хакс успел разобраться в своей реакции, Кайло шагнул назад. Казалось, что это произошло непроизвольно, будто эта девчонка, где бы они ни была, кричала на него через Силу.

— Ты права, — выпалил Рен, — я заслуживаю одиночества.

Это было так неправильно, так не похоже на все, что знал об этом человеке Хакс. Рен был беспощадным, импульсивным, слепым ко всему, кроме своего дражайшего наследия, он брал силой и уничтожал, его никогда не заботило, что придется разрушить по дороге, он был…

— Даже монстр? — Рен снял слово у него с языка.

Хакс пожалел, что не может услышать ответ. Заслуживают ли одиночества такие монстры, как Рен, как он сам? Но Рен уже отвечал на что-то еще:

— Я думал, что нет. Но второй такой же ублюдок, как я, так боялся меня, что решил притвориться любящим, лишь бы я не убил его. 

«”Притвориться?” — чуть не проорал в пад Хакс. — _Я любил тебя_ , — подумал он, — _а тебе было наплевать, ты просто принимал все то хорошее, что я делал для тебя, как должное, и именно тогда я осознал, что не позволю тебе узнать, потому что ты просто забрал бы у меня и это, сломал бы меня_ …» 

— Возможно, это единственное, что я не хотел брать силой, — произнес Рен, даже не подозревая, как мучительно точно отвечает на мысли Хакса. То, что они обсуждали в действительности, скорее всего, было максимально далеко от того, о чем он подумал. Что бы они ни обсуждали — девушка-джедай и этот предатель Рен, — Хакс слышал только половину дискуссии.

Надолго воцарилась тишина, по крайней мере, в покоях Верховного лидера. Затем, наконец, Рен поднял голову. На лице его была… неуверенность. Любопытство.

— Это прозвучит странно, но… почему? Ты. Свадьба. Все это. Это не путь джедая.

Было заметно, что полученный ответ заставил Рена задуматься. Он склонил голову, размышляя о чем-то. 

— Никогда не задавался вопросом, какой будет моя жизнь, когда война закончится. Может, отсутствие у меня видений говорит о том, что я не доживу до этого момента.

Всего лишь год назад такая перспектива порадовала бы Хакса. 

Пауза затянулась. Рен внимательно слушал.

— И легенды будут забыты. Я знаю, — вздохнул он. А потом он внезапно пошатнулся, взгляд его заметался, на лице отразилось разочарование — связь разорвалась. 

Хакс отключился от камер безопасности и постарался разобраться в происшедшем.

***

Кайло старательно игнорировал острый немигающий взгляд Хакса с противоположной стороны стола. Совещания высшего командования и в лучшие дни были едва выносимы. Физиономии людей, маячившие на периферии зрения, казались такими старыми, что он и вообразить не мог, что встречался лицом к лицу с кем-то из них. 

Кайло задался вопросом, сколько среди этих офицеров тех, кто помнит его мать.

Они бы никак не связали их, но старые вояки наверняка сражались против нее, когда она командовала Восстанием. Черт, да некоторые из них могли даже встречать ее в Сенате. 

Кайло стало интересно: Лея ненавидела политику так же сильно, как и он, или нет?

— И еще кое-что, Верховный лидер…

Это был генерал Калленс, один из посвященных в планы Кайло. Он улыбался — скользкой, подобострастной, тошнотворной улыбочкой.

— Как я понимаю, вас можно поздравить. Должны ли мы начать подготовку к бракосочетанию? 

Кайло был уверен, что Хакс перестал дышать.

— Здравая мысль, генерал, — одобрил Кайло — просто ради удовольствия увидеть, как лицо Хакса побелело, словно простыня.

— Однако, как оказалось, у меня нет жениха. 

Все как один не сводили глаз с Верховного лидера. Никто не повернул головы лишь благодаря идеальной военной выправке. Кайло видел по их взглядам, как отчаянно им хотелось удовлетворить любопытство и обернуться на Хакса. 

— Но было бы расточительством позволить всему этому пропасть зря, — продолжил Рен.

— Что вы имеете в виду, Верховный лидер? — осторожно спросил один из старейших маршалов. Этот человек в жизни руководствовался именно осторожностью, он поднялся по должностной лестнице не в результате доблестных свершений, а просто пережил всех прочих.

— Думаю, это послужит укреплению общественной морали. Показать жителям миров, что я способен понять их повседневные проблемы. Что для меня важны те же основополагающие ценности. Стабильность. Постоянство.

Некоторые старые имперцы согласно закивали. Калленс все еще колебался:

— Но если нет жениха…

— Я верю, что вы мне его найдете.

Раздавшийся скрип определенно произвели ножки стула Хакса, резко проехавшиеся по полу, но присутствующие были слишком ошарашены, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Мои единственные требования: подходящий возраст и желание выйти за меня. Я также ожидаю соответствующий уровень приверженности делу Первого Ордена. 

Он покинул совещание, игнорируя мгновенно вспыхнувшие горячие дебаты. Несомненно, он подкинул им пищу для размышлений на обозримое будущее.

— Верховный лидер, на пару слов, пожалуйста.

Хакс вышел вслед за ним в коридор. Его мертвенно-бледное лицо было перекошенным, дыхание неровным.

— Что ты делаешь? Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?

Кайло простил ему несоблюдение субординации. Приятное, знакомое, похожее на былые дни, когда Хакс еще разговаривал с ним, оскорблял, целовал…

— Союз, — сказал он вместо этого, — заставит их больше мне доверять.

Глаза Хакса вспыхнули.

— Ты даешь им иллюзию контроля над собой… — медленно произнес он, невольно впечатленный. А потом его лицо снова окаменело: 

— Но почему так? Ты мог разделить полномочия, создать Совет, да что угодно. Почему именно брак? Прекрати втирать мне эту бантову чушь о благе Первого Ордена и скажи, что _ты_ получишь от всего этого?

Рен почувствовал острый укол сожаления. Хакс мог по полочкам разобрать любой его план… и не понять ни капли из его мотивов. Хакс так хорошо его знал и при этом так мало доверял ему.

— Может, я просто не хочу умереть в одиночестве.

Лицо Хакса приняло странное выражение:

— Ты хочешь найти себе… _партнера_ в браке по договоренности?

— Кто знает, — возразил Рен. — В конце концов, я научился восхищаться тобой и ценить тебя, быть может, я научусь видеть лучшее и в человеке, которого мне подберут.

— Они попытаются пристроить к тебе кого-то из своих детей. Или одного из наших богатейших спонсоров, — отметил Хакс, не в меру активно жестикулируя.

— А разве это плохо?

Хакс, похоже, пережевывал следующую фразу, прежде чем выплюнуть:

— Кого бы из них ни выбрали — они не будут любить тебя. 

— Но они не будут и ненавидеть.

Кайло видел, как возражение почти слетает с губ Хакса… но умирает, не успев слететь. Потому что Хакс ненавидит его, и глупо было бы отрицать это. За несправедливое отношение, за неоправданную жестокость… он ненавидел его. Кайло тоже немного ненавидит себя за то, что все еще жаждет вещей, которые не может иметь. 

— Вы свободны, гранд-маршал.

***

«Я не…»

Хакс вовремя остановил себя. Рен был слишком безрассуден, чтобы хоть кто-то его не ненавидел. Но Хакс также и любил его, не будучи гребаным протокольным дроидом, не способным испытывать больше одной эмоции за раз…

Но прежде чем он успел сказать об этом, коридор опустел.

Так значит, Рен… Как он выразился? _Научился_ восхищаться Хаксом. По крайней мере, он честно признался в этом, а не стал нести бред о том, что всегда любил его. Нет, наверняка Рен влюбился в него за прошедший год, как утенок, привязавшись к первому, кто проявил хоть немного заботы о нем…

Хакс поднес ладони к лицу. Ухватился за пряди, упавшие на глаза, и дернул.

Какого хрена Рен ничего ему не сказал?

Хакс мысленно назвал себя идиотом. Когда это Рен вообще _говорил_ ему о чем-то? Он просто взял и сделал предложение, вложив в него все свое сердце, распланировал выполнение любого его каприза… и за все старания получил летящий в лицо нож.

Как все запуталось.

Поисковый дроид рядом с ним утвердительно прожужжал. 

***

Дни до назначенной даты свадьбы прошли намного быстрее, чем Кайло ожидал. Высшее руководство играло по его правилам — они знали, что им не сносить головы, если кандидатура не будет соответствовать всем условиям. Он же в свою очередь не желал видеть будущего супруга до церемонии.

Было бы разумно… но он знал, что не сможет. Он знал, что соблазн отменить все это в последний момент будет слишком велик. Лучше не сталкиваться с тем, что напомнило бы ему, как сильно положение дел сейчас отличается от того, что он воображал себе лишь месяц назад. 

Утром назначенного дня он облачился в свой повседневный наряд, вплоть до поношенных сапог, опаленных раскаленными лезвиями преторианских гвардейцев в день, когда он убил Сноука. Дроиды доставили заказанные им месяц назад праздничные одежды. Он спустил их в мусоросборник.

По пути в Большой зал, проходя мимо коридора, ведущего к ангару с шаттлами верховного командования, он чуть не запнулся о что-то блестящее и все еще дымящееся — обломки поискового дроида. Быстрый осмотр камер безопасности подтвердил его подозрения — Хакса нигде не было видно. Возможно, теперь, когда остальные перестали его бояться, побег показался ему наилучшим вариантом.

После полумрака коридора яркое освещение главного зала ослепило Кайло так, что глаза заслезились. Кайло едва заметил ровные ряды офицерских кепи. В конце дорожки, чуть левее, стояла одинокая фигура, неподвижная, словно вырванная из реальности. На ней был простой черный плащ, отправленный Реном заранее и сочетавшийся с его собственным, чтобы довести до владельца одну простую мысль — он выходил не за могущество Первого Ордена. Он выходил просто за Рена.

Капюшон и мягкий, ниспадающий материал скрывали очертания фигуры. Рен подошел к ней, не разглядывая. У него будет еще достаточно времени, чтобы познакомиться со своим партнером, чуть позже, когда все высшее руководство уже не будут свидетелями его неловкости. 

Сама церемония планировалась самая простая, какую только смог найти Кайло. Они сделают шаг вперед, им зададут вопрос, они ответят и выйдут из зала рука об руку. В особенности он не хотел поцелуя. Он знал, что не сможет хранить целибат до самой смерти, но прямо сейчас поцелуй был бы на вкус как соль, доставленная прямиком с Крэйта и просыпанная на его израненное сердце.

Он заставил себя сделать вдох и поскорее покончить со всем этим. Кто бы ни стоял здесь, рядом с ним, ему никогда не сравниться с великолепием Хакса, но, возможно, он не будет совсем уж серым. Может, он хотя бы будет держать его в тонусе, настороже, готовым почувствовать яд в каждой тарелке. Любовь переоценена. Мать вышла за отца по любви, и чем это кончилось?

Он протянул руку. Рука, что взяла ее, была без перчатки, меньше его руки, более хрупкой… и с крошечными пятнами веснушек, рассыпанными у костяшек. 

Зал замер. Рену понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это не метафора — он действительно погрузил всех в стазис. Все его внимание сконцентрировалось на единственной точке пространства. На единственном лице. 

— У меня было три условия, — сказал он, как только снова смог доверять своему голосу. 

Хакс снял капюшон и пригладил волосы левой рукой. Правой он все еще держал протянутую руку Рена.

— Я совсем немного старше тебя и уж побольше, чем ты, предан делу Ордена. 

— А третье? — Кайло понимал, что безнадежен. Плевать.

— Кайло, я стою прямо перед тобой. Разве мне нужно произносить это вслух?

— Да, — почти прокричал Кайло. Он хотел услышать это. Он хотел, чтобы это записали на пленку и транслировали по всей Галактике. — Хакс, ты должен хотеть этого, ты должен быть согласен.

Хакс вздернул подбородок: 

— Я согласен. 

Кайло позабыл, что ему не нужен был поцелуй. Но его блаженство длилось всего пару секунд, пока…

— Не мог бы ты разморозить их? Некоторые уже посинели.

О, точно. Нехорошо было бы так начинать медовый месяц. 

— Также ты должен знать, что в приемной лежит свежий труп. 

Вот тебе и свадьба.


End file.
